Simplified drawer track structures are commonly used in homes or offices for storing or organizing small items. The drawers that are placed onto the tracks help to store small items in an organized way and allow small items to be stored and found conveniently, thereby saving storage space and providing a tidy and neat living or working environment. A simplified conventional drawer track structure has two side support members with multiple layers of slide rails installed between the two side support members. The slide rails are commonly made of metal materials and have L-shaped cross-sections for increased structural support. In addition, the drawer of the conventional track has sliding boards that are horizontally extended outwardly from both sides of the drawer, and the drawer is placed onto and slides along the slide rails with the sliding boards. Since there is no position limiting unit present to restrict the excessive movement of the drawer, the drawer may slide out from the slide rails when the drawer is subjected to excessive movement or the drawer may fall from the drawer track structure when the track is impacted with external force, which is a deficiency of the conventional drawer track structure in practical uses. Furthermore, the shape of the drawer may be deformed if heavy items are stored, which causes the central part of the drawer to become depressed and the drawer to bend inwardly, thereby the distance between the two sliding boards of the drawer is reduced, and as a result the drawer is likely to drop from the track, which is another deficiency of the conventional drawer track structure in practical uses.
To solve the previously described problems of the conventional drawer track structure, the present invention provides a drawer track with an anti-slip structural design to overcome the problems presented above.